miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LucyHeartGod/Lisi Spryt
Marinette - M / Adrien - A / i tym podobne. *8.00* M: Alya chodź! *ciągnie ją za ręke* A: No już! *PLASK NA ZIEMIE* M: Au.. Em, yyy, dzieńdobry! A: Dzieńdobry.. przepraszamy za spóźnienie.. Pani: Spokojnie, to początek lekcji. Ch: Hahaha! Proszę pani skoro ona nawet nie umie chodzić to jakim cudem ma zdać z W-F? Hahahaha! Pani: Chloe uspokój się. Ch: Czy pani wie kim jest mój tato? Pani: Chloe, wiem. Usiądź. Ch: Pff Pani: Dobrze a więc dzisiaj będziemy robić projekt na temat naszych idoli. A: Psst, pssst Nino! A: PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST! N: Eee,yy co? A: *kiwa głową w stronę Adriena i w stronkę Marinette* N: Co?? A: Jeju... Proszę pani! A może niech będą pary chłopak dziewczyna? Nauczymy się pracować razem! Pani: To bardzo dobry pomysł! Dopasujcie się. Ch: Ah! Adrieeen! A: Adrien! Szybko wybierz kogoś! Ad: *patrzy na losową osobę* Marinette! Chcesz być ze mną? Ch: CO?! M: CO?! Ad: To jak? *nerwowy uśmieszek* A: *szepcze* zgódź się! M: No.. n-no jas-jasne! Ad: *normalny uśmieszek* M: *próba uśmiechu* PO DOBRANIU SIĘ W PARY... M: Ym.. Ad: Co jest? M: No... chodzi o to że jakoś nigdy nie mieliśmy głębszej rozmowy.. Ad: Co ty! Jesteś moją kumpelą! *szturcha ją w ramię* M:*rumieni się* D-d-d-dzięki! Ad: Hehe A: Pssst! Marinette! M: Alya co chcesz? A: Masz szansę! Powiedz mu! M: Zwariowałaś nie te- Pani: CISZA! M: Umm.. Ad: Nie stresuj się, najpierw wybierzmy kogoś.. Może.. biedronka? M: Umm... może być... *PO 30 MINUTACH* Ad: Mogę coś dopisać? M: Jasne.. ale nie coś głupiego.. Ad: *dopisuje* '' Partnerzy: Biedronka pracuje z przystojnym, miłym, skromnym i silnym czarnym kotem.'' M: *chichocze* M: Taak, on jest bardzo skromny! Hah *chichocze* *Otworzenie drzwi* L: [ L = Lisica = Laurie ] Dzieńdobry! Przepraszam za spóźnienie ale byłam odebrać podręczniki! Laurie była wzrostu Marinette, miała rude długie piękne włosy, czarne pasemko , czarne oczy, długie rzęsy i usta dokładnie koloru jej włosów! Ubrana była w czarną krótką koszulkę [ do brzucha ] bez ramiączek, czarne jeansy z pomaranczowym [ jak jej włosy! ] paskiem i pomarańczowymi butami [ trampkami ] Pani: Proszę przerwać pracę. Oto nowa uczennica, Laurie. L: Hejka! *uśmiechnęła się i pokazała swoje śnieżne zęby* Pani: Dziś możesz się do kogoś dosiąść i popatrzeć, na następnej lekcji zaczniesz z nami pracować. L: Dobrze proszę pani. *Laurie dosiadła się do Marinette i Adriena* L: Hej, co dokładnie robicie? Ad: *wpatrywał się w dziewczynę błyszczącymi oczami* M: Robimy projekty o idolach, my piszemy o Biedronce. Ad: T-taaaak *nadal się wpatrywał* L: Będzie wam przeszkadzać jeśli usiąde obok was? M: Nie no, jeszcze tylko musimy udekorować projekt i będzie super.. L: Fajnie! *usiadła obok Adriena* M: ADRIEN! Ad: Taaaaaak? *wpatrywał się nadal w Laurie* M: *odwróciła jego twarz do siebie* Pomógłbyś.. Ad: *ocknął się* Yyy.. a no tak.. M: *w myślach* coś czuje że Laurie nie jest aż taka zwyczajna.. *PO LEKCJI* *DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRŃ* L: Miło było was poznać! Ad: Czekaj! L: Tak? Ad:.Ymm... Może pogadamy na przerwie? L: No jasne, ale muszę iśc do łazienki... poczekaj przed salą! Ad: Oczywiście! *PO 3 MINUTACH* L:Wróciłam! Ad: To super! Moż... *TRZASK* L: *biegnie tam gdzie usłyszała trzask niesamowicie szybko* Ad: *biegnie za nią* *NA GÓRZE* L: Co sie... S: AAAAAAAAAA! Nie nie nie! To projekt na fizykę dla Chloe! S: aaaaa! co mnie ciągnie za włosy?! L: *nagle widzi kawałek postaci* L: Ja.. muszę na chwilkę iść! *biegnie do łazienki* L: Limmi, czas na sprytnego lisa! *PRZEMIANA KIEDYŚ TU BĘDZIE MOŻE XD* Strój lisicy składa się z czarnej maski i czarnego obcisłego stroju, rudeo ogona, rudych uszu i rudego paska. L: Pora wykurzyć ogonkiem pewne zło... The End w dramatycznym momencie. c: Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania